This invention relates to a solid state laser apparatus such as a stabilized light source device stabilizing an intensity of optical beam from a laser light source. In particular, a solid state laser apparatus, such as a solid state blue SHG (Second Harmonic Generation) laser, which is useful for an optical device necessitating low noise at high frequency.